The Mysterious Pounding Noise
by BethyQuake
Summary: <html><head></head>What is that Mysterious Pounding Noise? It's driving one Lily Potter crazy...and Sirius...and Remus...and Harry...and also James... Let's just say everyone's annoyed...Oneshot. Rated T because I felt like it.</html>


**Yay! So I made a story in the middle of the night when my Muse hit me with a ton of bricks. Yeah...that hurt. Loads. But anyway, my best friend Tea Party of Madness convinced me to post it so here it is.**

* * *

><p>The Mysterious Pounding Noise: What Really Happened<p>

Lily was siting in the Den when she heard it.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

She stood up with a sigh, and walked into the hallway. They'd been living in Godric's hallow for 3 months now, and hopefully they'd be clear to go back to the Manor soon.

The pounding noise continues at a steady pace, _BANG BANG BANG__**.**_ Lily sighed standing in the living room.

"What is that mysterious Pounding noise?" She asked herself, putting her hands on her hips. She walked over to the sofa and vanished the coffee table "Not over here..not over there." She mumbled, scratching her head. Bobbing her head to the noise she stopped in the middle of the room. "Kinda...catchy" she said, surprising herself.

"Lily. Lily. Lily potter. Lily. Lily. Lily potter."

Suddenly Sirius burst in the room, screaming. " A SIRIUS"

Shaking her head, Lily continued, smiling slightly.

"Lily. Lily. Lily Potter"

"A SIRIUS"

"Lily. Lily. Lily Potter"

"A SIRIUS

Baby Harry crawled into the room, giggling.

"Ha, ha, ha'y Pott'r"

"A SIRIUS"

All of them continued their parts, smiling or giggling or screaming like a maniac, until Remus walked in the room.

Sighing, Remus added his own part after Harry.

"Remus. Remus.

"Lily. Li-"

"Ha Ha Ha'y-"

"A SIRIUS"

"Remus-"

Wondering what the ruckus was, James strutted into the room.

"James Potter! James Potter! Ooh! James. Potter! James Potter! Yeah! James Potter! James Potter! Ooh! James Potter! James Potter! That's me!"

Accidentally whacking lily in the arm, Lily grew annoyed, turning to James, where they proceeded to argue with only their names.

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily"

"James"

"Lily!"

"James!"

"LILY"

"JAMES"

"A SIRUSSSSSS!" Sirius popped up in between the couple in his boxers. Lily promptly fell over. "GAH! Put some clothes on!"

Remus smirked, walking in front of the others. "Reeeeeeeeemus"

After a second of silence, and pounding, Sirius started again.

"A SIRIUS"

"Lily-"

"Ha,-"

"Remus-"

"Lily-"

"Ha-"

"Lily Potter"

"Ha'y Pott'r"

"Remus"

"A SIRIUS"

James began with a much calmer tune.

"James Potter, I'm James Potter. I'm James Potter. James, James Potter"

They all stopped to sing together.

"Singing our song all day long at GOOOOOOOODDDRICCCS"

Sirius left the room and a creaking noise came from the other room.

He ran in merrily with a cloaked person behind him.

" I found the source of the pounding!" He yelled cheerily, as the person lowered their hood. "It's Voldemort at the door!" James, Harry, and Sirius all cheered 'YAY' while Remus and lily looked at each other gravely before Voldemorts wand was seen and the world exploded in green.

FLASH

Lily and James were nowhere to be seen and Sirius and Remus were unconscious on the floor. Harry was sitting next to Voldemort, crying.

Voldemort chuckled, knocking his fist on the table.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy- Voldy Voldy Voldemort!" He sang, pulling out his wand and sending a Killing Curse towards Baby Harry. At the last second James and Lily's ghost popped in front of Harry, wrapping their arms around him, deflecting the Killing Curse with a puppet.

The puppet locked eyes with Voldemort and, to Voldemort's horror, began, I kid you not, devoured his body, leaving only his cloak behind. Ghost Lily and James kissed their son's head, slowly disappearing.

Remus and Sirius slowly faded away, appearing at their houses, and all at was left was a child with a scar sleeping peacefully in a crumbling house.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

-later-

An old wizard poked around the crumbling house. Little harry had been safely deposited at his relatives, and Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore was the old wizards name, and he was currently mumbling to himself.

"Yes. It is quite obvious what happened. The door was blown in by Voldemort, James told Lily to run and James was killed. Then Voldemort killed Lily and them tried to kill Harry. Ancient love magic that could only ever work for Lily, saved him and Voldemort's body exploded. Now Harry is a Horcrux" He nodded, "Yes that is what happened." He nodded to himself, dissapparating out of the ruins.

Unknown to everyone, a puppet that looked remarkably like an older version of Harry Potter, stood up, and walked away, with its new partial soul.


End file.
